


Не достоин

by minty_mix



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Psychology, Suicide, Wordcount: 100
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix





	Не достоин

В первые дни после смерти Баки жизнь видится нескончаемым липким кошмаром. Поддержка Коммандос, соболезнования полковника, сочувствующие улыбки Пегги, — особенно улыбки Пегги, — выводили из себя, не давая ощущения нужности.

Стив бросается в каждую миссию, выходя из них, пусть на половину, но живым. У него теперь одна цель — уничтожить ГИДРУ. Или себя.

Садясь за штурвал самолёта, Роджерс уже точно знал, что будет. Было только одно желание — получить искупление, заслужить прощение у совести. Даже если это невозможно.

Он направляет самолёт вниз. Катапультируется, стремительно падая рядом с железной птицей. Это — правильно, потому что жить на этой земле, не удержав самое дорогое, он не достоин.


End file.
